


Reada

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poncho human is called Reada, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade





	Reada

"Reada.... Please... have mercy..."  
Reada looked down at their former brother. It was him who had taught Reada the value of mercy, the value of good. There was only one thing that Reada valued now... Power.  
They were already powerful. More powerful than most. Yet… They felt as if their own power was not enough, imagine a magician with the power of a boss monster... Unstoppable. all they had to do was strike the final blow.... they took one last look at him. He was crying, so weak. They lifted their sword high.  
"Reada…” Asgore started. “do you remember the golden flowers? The golden flower fields that we always played in… the brothership we shared... do you... remember that?" Reada started to lower their sword, "Do you... remember the value of mercy? Do you remember what it was like to love?" Reada dropped their sword, "I... never... forgot..." Asgore shifted his position  
"Then... do you still value me? am I still the brother you always wanted?" Reada started to cry.  
"...No. NO. STOP! NO! NO! I DO NOT VALUE YOU! I DO NOT KNOW YOU! YOU ARE NOT A BROTHER TO ME! You… Mean… NOTHING to me! Those days of fabled brothership are no more! There… is… n-no way to… I... I have to kill you... there is no other way..." Asgore got up and pulled Reada in for a hug "There is always a way. My friend."  
“If you could only know how the world really works, My friend.”

 

“What happened on the battlefield Reada?” the purple-souled magician asked politely, polishing their dagger- a dagger that was used mostly for intimidation purposes. It served as well as a butter knife in battle. “I faced the king of the monsters,” Reada replied solemnly.  
“Wha-what did you do?” The purple-soul bearer looked worried as Reada replied “I have decided to seal the monster kingdom underneath mt ebbot, however... I do not believe that this decision will be taken lightly by the public.”  
“...Then we shall not tell them what we are doing until it is too late.”  
”T-too late?” Reada didn’t understand  
“Indeed.”

Reada told the 5 other human magicians about their plan. They did not call eachother by name, they used Red, Cyan, Orange, Blue, Purple, Green and Yellow. These were the colors of their souls and magic.  
“WelI Red, I believe that your plan will indeed work, however….”  
“Do you have a death wish?” “As soon as the other humans find out...”  
“THEY’LL TEAR YOUR LEGS OFF!!” “They will not tear Red’s legs off, Blue. Not everything has to do with legs.” “LEEEGGGSSS!!!”

 

Reada and company stood on Mount Ebott. The wind was howling. It was what had to be done. Reada looked over at Asgore and his wife, They saw his wife mouth the words “Thank you.” Thank you? Thank you for what? They nearly killed her husband! ...But they didn’t… they spared him… that was what she thanked them for.  
The spell was done. All monsters were gone.  
But then the villagers came to him. “Where did all the monsters go?”

Monsters had cost Reada their life.  
Humans had cost Reada their life.  
MERCY had cost Reada their life…

It was all HIS fault.


End file.
